


Frustration

by vamplover82



Series: Hobby [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Hobby. If you don't read it first, this will make very little sense.

Mikey looked at Gerard, wondering if he was insinuating what Mikey thought he was insinuating. Then Gerard winked, and Mikey knew that he was right.

Mikey looked at Frank, and judging by the look on his face, Frank had gotten it too. Except that he didn't look freaked out or disgusted like Mikey would have expected. He looked…intrigued?

So Mikey gave in to his gut reaction, sarcasm. "Yeah sure, Gee. I'll learn to knit and then we'll all fuck like bunnies."

Gerard just laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. But seriously, just give it a try? It really is relaxing."

"Oh, alright." Mikey said, capitulating. He could always just tell Bob and Ray later if he really hated it.

***

Mikey was extremely frustrated. The last three weeks had arguably been the most frustrating weeks of his entire existence. The first week he had started learning to knit hadn't been so bad; Gee and Frank had been really helpful, trying to make sure he got the basics down.

After he did, however, had been a different story. First of all, Mikey was no good at knitting. He understood how it was supposed to work and all, but it took his complete concentration to make sure he kept the proper number of stitches. The slightest thing would throw him off.

And what was worse was the fact that he couldn't seem to give it up. By that time, he really wanted to be able to knit, if only to show himself that he could do it.

The second thing that was frustrating him was Frank and Gerard. Gerard really seemed to have taken the flirting and insinuation up a notch. And Mikey didn't know whether he wanted to strangle his brother or kiss him.

Not to mention the fact that pretty much every night, Frank and Gerard would not-so-stealthily sneak off to the bathroom to have sex. Mikey always had to fish out his iPod so he wouldn't have to hear them going at it.

And unfortunately, the music always made him screw up his knitting. He almost kind of wished that Gerard would seriously offer to let him join them. God knew he could use the relaxation.

And he was maybe a tiny bit envious of what Frank and Gerard had with each other.

***

"Gee, you really should stop teasing him so much." Frank said one night when they'd snuck off to the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't try to play innocent with me, Gerard. You're always flirting with Mikey and never following through. Why would you do that to your own brother?"

"I don't know. I guess I've been flirting with him so long I don't even really think about it anymore? For the longest time, he was the only one I was comfortable enough to flirt with."

"Well, you either need to be serious about it or stop. It's really getting to him because I think he wants you to be serious."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah." Frank said sternly. "Just watch the look on his face when we leave him tomorrow night."

"Alright." Gerard sighed.

***

The next night, the three of them were knitting, and Gerard was really anxious to see if Frank was right. So when he couldn't take it anymore, he finally grabbed Frank's hand, earlier than he normally would, dragging him to the bathroom.

As he looked behind him, Gerard saw on Mikey's face a hint of frustration not doing anything to disguise the really apparent look of longing. Apparently Frank was right.

So when they got to the bathroom, Gerard said, "you were right…and I want to be serious. Is that alright?" He was all but cringing.

Frank smiled. "Yeah. I think it's kinda…hot."

"Oh, really?" Gerard asked. "So you like the idea of me and Mikey kissing?"

He stuck his hand down Frank's pants.

"Me jerking him off?" He started stroking Frank's dick.

"Me sucking him off?" Frank moaned.

"Me fucking him?" Gerard whispered.

Frank came embarrassingly quickly.

***

The next night, the band was staying in a hotel. Gerard and Frank decided that now would be the ideal time to put their plan in motion, so they brought their knitting stuff to Mikey's room.

They all knitted for a little while, before Gerard and Frank abandoned their knitting in favor of kissing. Mikey concentrated harder on his knitting, trying to ignore the other two.

He figured it wouldn't be long until they took off. At least they had another room to go to; he really wanted to be able to focus on his knitting. So it was a surprise when he found his knitting pulled out of his hands. He looked up to see Gerard standing next to the bed, tossing it on the floor.

"What are you doing, Gee?"

Gerard said nothing, just grinning at him mischievously. Mikey was a little scared. Then Gerard leaned down and kissed him. Mikey started to kiss back before he realized what he was doing and pushed Gerard away.

"Gerard!" he said in a panicked tone, looking over at Frank. Who not only didn't look like he was about to object, but had his mouth slightly open and was panting.

"So, it was hot, right?" Gerard asked. Frank nodded.

Gerard grinned, climbing on top of Mikey and kissing him again. This time, Mikey just kissed back, and before long, Gerard had unbuttoned Mikey's shirt and was running his hands up and down Mikey's chest.

Then Mikey felt a hand at his crotch and broke the kiss to look at Frank. Gerard took this opportunity to begin kissing and licking his way down Mikey's chest, while Frank moved in to kiss Mikey, still stroking Mikey's dick through his jeans.

A couple of minutes later and Gerard was gone, but Mikey barely noticed. And then Frank's mouth was gone as well.

Mikey pried his eyes open to see Gerard laying on top of Frank, both half-naked and making out wildly. The whole time though, Frank's hand had kept up with stroking Mikey's dick; Mikey was impressed.

He pushed Frank's hand away, pulling off both his jeans and boxers. When he looked at the other two again, they had stopped kissing and were staring at him with matching expressions of desire. Mikey had never felt so wanted.

Suddenly, Gerard rolled off of Frank and there was a flurry of movement as they both hurried to get their pants off. Frank had his off quickly enough, but Gerard had stopped with his only partially off.

He was blushing. Mikey looked at him, trying to discover the source of his embarrassment.

"Wait, Gee. Are those…knitted underwear?!" Mikey fell back on the bed laughing.

"Oh, shut up." Gerard said indignantly. "Frankie made them for me."

Mikey did shut up then, although it was mostly because Frank's mouth was now on his dick. His eyes fluttered shut, and he forgot all about the knitted underwear.

A moment later, Gerard was kissing him again and he felt slick fingers circling his entrance. Mikey moaned into the kiss as Gerard slid a finger into him, stopping briefly to let him get used to it.

"Have you been fucked before?" Gerard whispered. Mikey nodded.

It had only been once and hadn't been very pleasant, but Gerard didn't need to know that.

"Mmm, good." Gerard said.

Before Mikey knew what had happened, Gerard had two fingers in him and Frank was halfway down his cock, licking and sucking with instability that spoke of inexpertness. Which Mikey thought was kinda hot.

He opened his eyes, wanting to watch what was going on. To his surprise, Frank had two fingers buried inside of Gerard and Gerard was whimpering softly. At this point, Mikey gently pushed Frank off of him, not wanting to cum too early.

"Fuck me, Gee." he said.

Mikey only had to wait a moment before Gerard was lying between his spread legs, pushing his slicked up erection against his hole. He bore down as Gerard pressed in, and Gerard slid in much more easily than he had expected.

It still hurt a little, but it wasn't that bad. And after a couple of thrusts, the pain had morphed into pleasure. So Mikey whined when Gerard stilled a moment later, looking up to see what was going on. What he saw made his dick twitch.

Frank was on his knees behind Gerard, slowly pushing his dick into Gerard, a look of almost pained pleasure on his face. As soon as Frank was ll the way in, Gerard resumed his thrusting, moaning loudly.

Mikey saw that Frank was hardly moving, Gerard doing most of the work thrusting himself into Mikey then back onto Frank. Mikey let his head fall to the side, spying the bottle of lube half-under the pillow next to him. That gave him a wicked idea.

He grabbed the bottle, slicking up two of his fingers. He then propped himself up on one elbot, sliding his hand around Frank's back and abruptly shoving both fingers inside of him.

Frank nearly howled, pushing himself into Gerard and causing Gerard to thrust harder into Mikey. Mikey couldn't really move his hand in this position, but Frank made do with pushing himself back onto Mikey's fingers.

Shortly, Mikey felt Frank tighten around his fingers as he came, groaning loudly. Almost immediately, Gerard thrust forward hard and emptied himself into Mikey with a choked off moan.

Frank pulled Mikey's fingers out of himself, crawling up the bed and collapsing on his stomach to Mikey's right. Gerard then pulled out of Mikey, rolling to his other side, panting loudly. Mikey whined.

They may have gotten off, but he hadn't, and he needed to like now. Frank and Gerard looked at each other over Mikey, having a quick silent conversation.

"Fuck me." Frank said quietly.

Mikey didn't have to be told twice. He quickly slicked up and pushed into Frank, moaning at the tightness. He started thrusting for all he was worth, knowing he wouldn't last long.

It was a little strange to be fucking someone who was essentially just lying there, but when Mikey hit Frank's prostate, Frank gave a full-body shudder, contracting around Mikey. That was all it took. Mikey came hard, collapsing on top of Frank.

After taking a minute to come down, Mikey rolled back to the center of the bed, pulling out of Frank in the process. He was really sticky and gross, but he was just too exhausted to really care.

And when Gerard and Frank both cuddled up to him, linking their hands over his chest, Mikey was _really_ glad he'd given knitting a chance.


End file.
